


Dreams over you

by PapiiHoneyyy



Category: OffJumpol/GunAtthaphan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapiiHoneyyy/pseuds/PapiiHoneyyy
Summary: Where Zion (Off) found a stranger crying at the park. He was supposed to ignore the said stranger but his cries were shaking Zion’s guilt and so he approached the crying boy. He didn’t know how to comfort anyone including the crying boy but he tried to calm him. Zion’s intention was to help the boy and Alec’s (Gun) intention was to reach his dreams for his family. In the end of their journey, what would they both choose? A feeling that was starting to grow or their original intentions?
Relationships: OffJumpol/GunAtthaphan - Relationship





	Dreams over you

“What would you choose between the two? I won’t judge your choices” Zion whispered these words to Alec’s ear despite the sound of the raindrops, as they drop from the sky to the ground loudly. “I-I can’t choose who to follow Zion. I can’t choose between listening to my heart or my brain. My heart says “yes” and be with you but my mind says “no” and leave you to reach my dream Zion.” Despite the sound of the rain, Alec’s cries are loud enough to shake Zion’s heart. He does not want to leave Zion but his dreams are saying everything the opposite.

“Choose what makes you happy my love, choose because you want to. Not because you’re worried what will I feel.” Words that seem so easy but so hard to do for Alec. Sadness is what Zion felt saying these words to Alec. It may seem like he doesn’t care about Alec’s choice but deep inside he wants Alec to choose him. Selfish you may call it. “Zion, I really am thankful I met you. Looking back, you just approached a boy crying on the park and without any hesitation. You’ve comforted me.” Zion smiles at the memory, slowly smiling as he remembered how he comforted a stranger that he didn’t knew that their journey would end up like this.

_________________  
10 months ago…

Birds were chirping. Flowers were blooming. Trees were swaying. Zion’s day was like any normal day despite the problems with school, it was still normal for him.  
*sobs* *sobs*   
Sobs were what then filled Zion’s ears and he had no plans on approaching the stranger. He wants to ignore the stranger and continue with his day but something with those cries seem quite familiar with Zion. “What happened?” Zion softly asked the boy crying at the bench at the park. He doesn’t know why he is approaching the boy when he could’ve been doing something much better.   
He doesn’t know why he is caressing the boy’s back when he could’ve been productive.   
“I’ve been applying to different schools, yet I always fail to pass. You see, my mother has been working hard for me and my sister and I can’t help her because of this stupid entrance exam.” He successfully uttered despite tears still streaming down his face.  
Trust. Zion can’t believe a stranger trusted him that he just opened his problems to him. He can’t quite register what was happening but he knows the boy is slowly calming down. 

“Apologies, if my cries suddenly bothered you that you came to calm me down Mr. “ Alec finally spoke as he calmed down. Zion couldn’t help but notice the dedication in his eyes, something that he gave up long ago. “I just really want to help my mother ease the burden of working so hard for us.” Zion listened to his words despite talking to a total stranger. Strangers are much better to talk to when you have problems because they judge you less than the people who knows you. Soon, the Alec finally felt ease after opening to a total stranger. “Let me help you until you pass to your dream college. Where is it anyways?” Alec felt hesitant to answer because he still doesn’t know who the stranger is and his dream college is far away. “My aunt offered me to stay in her place if I pass the entrance exam, besides it’s in England.” Zion heard the words properly but his mind is calculating how far is Thailand and England. Zion zoned out for awhile not until Alec snapped his thoughts. “Sorry, I was just calculating how far the two places are. Where’s my manners, I am Zion Laurent” Alec seemed taken aback since he felt like he heard that name somewhere but he disregarded it. “I’m Alec Lewis, nice to meet you too Zion” 

\----------------  
Present time…  
“Zion, how about we take a rest and call this a day? Let’s spend the whole day tomorrow, by the end I might make a choice.” Alec knew those words will hurt both of them but future’s plan is going against what they want. Zion was still eager to hear what Alec will choose but just like what Alec suggested, he called it a day.  
*tweet* *tweet*  
“Zion…Zion…Zion. Wake up its already 7.” Zion was awoken by Alec shaking him until he wakes up. He’s not a morning person but if this is how he’ll be woken up every morning, he won’t mind. Every morning was normal for them, but not this time. By the end of this day, what Alec will choose will determine his path. He just wish this day was longer for them to cherish.  
“Alec, where do you want to go today? Want to go home to your mother and sister? Amusement park? Where?” Both of them determined that they will make today very memorable. What his decision will be, will determine how tomorrow will look like.  
“I miss my parents badly, you know? I had to stay at your place in order to not bother my mom from always opening the door when I knock at 12 am.” Alec remembered how he begged his mother for one day for him to stay at his friend’s place in order to not bother her. He smiled sadly, he misses them badly.

\-------------------  
9 months ago…  
“Alec, you said your dream college is in England. Then why are you continuously applying here in Thailand?” Zion sipped his drink as he and Alec settled down in the nearest cafe.   
“I know my knowledge wouldn’t reach the standards of my dream college anyways, Thus I just settled here.” Zion hates people looking down of themselves but he just hopes that as he helps this boy, he’ll finally reach his dreams.   
“What’s the course you’re planning to take anyway? Medicine? Law? Natural Science?” Alec may be dreaming that big but if he was to say ‘business’ to Zion, that would be a lot.  
“Business, since I would really like to help my mother. I know it is hard but I am willing to learn and get my family out of the drastic lifestyle we are living.” Zion likes this boy’s determination. If that is the attitude he’ll show then he’ll be willing to help this boy more than ever...


End file.
